El Legado Secreto de Rikudou Senin
by Kaira Raiton Kurama
Summary: Aventura, misterio, nueve clanes que conforman una gran aldea, la sucesora de un clan, quien es la decendiente de un amigo de cierto zorro de nueve colas, tencion y mi vercion del pasado de Kurama, el Kuybi no youko. Adelante; lean y... ¡No olviden comentar!
1. En la era de Rikudou…

(Naruto Shippuden y cualquier cosa relacionada son propiedad de Makashi Kishimoto.)

Episodio 1:

**_En la era de Ridoku…_**

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo… La era Shinobi llego a la luz…_

* * *

_En una gran sala en medio del monte donde el Juubi fue derrotado… una gran pintura de un Rinnegan con aspas de Sharingan ubicada en el suelo, y en medio de ella el sabio de los Seis Caminos dando un último deseo…_

* * *

Todos sabemos quien era Ridoku Senin:

Poseedor de cinco armas legendarias. O como se les conoce hoy; sus tesoros.

Primer y único Jinchuriki del Jubi; la gran bestia de diez colas.

Inventor del Ninjutsu moderno…

Pero lo mas importante…

Padre; Creador; y la persona que nombro a cada uno de los nueve Biju; las Bestias con cola.

* * *

Todos fueron creados al dividir el Chacra del Jubi en nueve partes, (Supuestamente Iguales). Los ninjas los nombraron de una forma. Pero el; al igual que un padre, les puso un nombre a cada uno:

* * *

Al mapache de una cola; le llamo Shukaku.

Al gato de dos cola; le conoció como Matatabi.

A la tortuga de tres colas; Su nombre fue Isopu.

Al gorila de cuatro colas; Dado como Son Goku.

Al caballo de cinco colas; conocido como Kokuou.

A la babosa de seis colas; Llamado Saiken.

Al escarabajo de siete colas; Su nombre fue Choumei.

Al buey de ocho colas; lo nombro Gyuuki.

Y al ultimo; el Zorro de las nueve colas; le coloco el nombre de Kurama.

* * *

Cada uno con formas diferentes; en sus respectivos cuerpos. Vagaron por el mundo; y muchísimos años después; Fueron capturados por los ninjas…

* * *

Los utilizaron como fuentes de poder…

Como Armas… Herramientas…

* * *

Sus nombres; un recuerdo preciado de su padre; fueron dejados en el olvido. Y a partir de allí fueron conocidos, simplemente, como las bestias con cola. Ichibi; Nibi; Sanbi; Yonbi; Gobi; Rokubi; Nanabi; Hachibi y Kyuubi.

* * *

¿Meras armas…?

¿Simples herramientas…?

¿Solo una simple fuente de poder…?

Una simple batería que; al agotarse… dejaría de existir.

¿A esto se limito nuestra existencia?

Esa era una pregunta ocasional para los Bijus…

¿Nadie nos considera más que eso?

* * *

Todos sabemos; que el último Biju en caer fue Kurama, años antes de que las primeras aldeas fueran fundadas… Pero mucho tiempo antes… Otra persona… un simple humano… les considero a él, y a los otros Bijus, algo más.

* * *

No los vio como simples baterías…

O como monstruos…

Los vio como seres con corazón…

Les reconoció como seres pensantes…

Como criaturas vivientes…

Como hermanos…

Como amigos…

* * *

**_Kaira Raiton Kurama_**

* * *

¿Y? ¿Muy corto? ¿Les gusto la primera parte del prologo? ¡Pasen a comentar!


	2. Después de la guerra

(Naruto Shippuden y cualquier cosa relacionada son propiedad de Makashi Kishimoto.)

Episodio dos:

**_Después de la Guerra_**

* * *

**_Demos un salto en el tiempo…_**

* * *

Ya han pasado varios años… la alianza de las cinco grandes aldeas Shinobi; junto a los Jinchurikis del Kyuubi y el Hachibi. Lograron derrotar a Obito y Madara Uchiha. Se reunieron los cinco Kages los dos Jinchurikis durante la ceremonia; en la cual los Lores Feudales les premiaron con:

* * *

_"Condecoración de la alianza elemental Shinobi"_

_"Este Premio es otorgado por su participación y triunfo en la Cuarta Guerra mundial Shinobi" _

* * *

A Naruto y Killer Bee los premiaron con el titulo de _"Sobrevivientes Jinchuriki"_; Y fueron apodados como _"El demonio flamante de Konoha"_ y _"El buey invencible de Kumo"_ respectivamente.

* * *

¿Qué paso con Madara y Obito? Pues… digamos que nadie los volverá a ver en un MUY largo tiempo…

* * *

Todos los Biju fueron devueltos a sus respectivas aldeas… Las cuales les dieron nuevos Jinchurikis, pero el Kazekage… bueno… miren ustedes.

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

-¡NO!-Grito Gaara-¡JAMAS VOLVEREMOS A HACERLO! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!

-Pero Kazekage-sama…-empezó uno de los presentes.

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA SUGERIRLO!-Espeto Gaara-¡Soy el Kazekage Goindame! ¡Y YO DIGO QUE NO VOLVEREMOS A SELLAR AL SHUKAKU EN UN SER VIVO!

-Goindame-sama-dijo uno de los concejales.- Las otras aldeas ya tienen nuevos Jinchurikis…

-Sugiéranlo una vez más… ¡Y LES APLICARE EL ATAUD DE ARENA!-Rugió el Kazekage.

Naruto miro a Gaara con una gotita en la nuca. Y le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar calmarlo. El concejal quería volver a replicar pero…

-¡NO!-Rugieron ambos chicos. Gaara alzo la arena amenazadoramente y Naruto entro en su modo Kyuubi. Dejando bien calladitos a todos los presentes.-Eso esta mejor-Sonrió Naruto mientras oía las risas mentales de Kurama.

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

Naruto y Bee tomaron bajo su tutela a los nuevos Jinchurikis; Entrenándolos para que fueran "Buenos carceleros". Iwa; Por muy raro que parezca. Entrego al Yonbi y al Gobi a Konoha. Como ofrenda de paz. No querían tener otra guerra con Konoha. En especial cuando su Jinchuriki puede hablar con todos los Biju y pedirles que les detengan con una Biju-dama.

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

-Chicos-decía Naruto, mientras seis muchachos lo veían con atención.-Como Jinchurikis; ustedes deben proteger el poder de sus Biju de aquellos con malas intenciones.-Explicaba lentamente.

-Así es;-añadía Bee-El poder de nuestros Bijus protegeremos; Son nuestros amigos y compañeros. ¡Por ende les debemos defender! ¡Yea!-Dijo alegremente, mientras que los chicos los miraban extrañados.

-¿Protegerlos?-Pregunto el Jinchuriki del Rokubi.

-¿Compañeros?-Pregunto el Jinchuriki del Sanbi.

-¿Defenderlos?-Murmuro la Jinchuriki del Nanabi.- ¿Amigos?-Dijo en voz alta.-Naruto-Sensei. Bee-Sensei.- ¿Enserió?-Inquirió- No se ofendan pero…-Concluyo-No lo creo posible… Somos sus carceleros. ¡No sus amigos!

Naruto suspiro; Esto es más difícil de lo que parece.

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

No creían que todo iría color de rosa… ¿O si? En fin… Sasuke volvió a la aldea. (Y fue castigado con Mil cien horas de servicio comunitario) Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu se aliaron cada uno a Konoha (500 horas de servicio comunitario damas y caballeros) La Jinchuriki del Nibi fue tomada como alumna particular de Killer Bee. Después de un par de meses; todos los Jinchuriki regresaron a sus aldeas; con el acuerdo de luchar todos juntos alguna vez… Todos los Bijus (Subconsciente) se despidieron de Kurama y Naruto a las afueras de la aldea; además de despedirse de Mirai, (la Jinchuriki del Yonbi) y Son, Shun(el Jinchuriki del Gobi) y Kokuou.

* * *

Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad… Mas o menos…

* * *

-Todo esta listo para continuar, Mi señor.-dijo una voz profunda y fría.

-Je, je, je-rio un ser sentado en un trono de piedra-Retírate.

-Hai.-Respondió y se fue.

-Muy pronto comenzaremos nuestra batalla; y todos aquellos con el poder divino serán "absorbidos" por nuestros planes. Se nos unirán… lo deseen o no…-Comenzó a reírse cruelmente.- ¿No es así; Mi mascota?-Continuo con las risas. Un rugido se oyó al fondo y una gran sombra con varias colas apareció detrás del trono…

* * *

**_Kaira Raiton Kurama._**

* * *

Algo aburrido, pero también con suspenso… Je, je, je… ¿Les gusto?

¡Pasen y no olviden comentar!

¡Dattebane! (Si, sí. Le robe la frase a Kushina.)


End file.
